Etrandish cuisine
The cuisine of the Kingdom of Etrand is arguably one of the most diverse on the continent of Artograch, and has been subject to foreign influences, mainly from Froturn and Dragoc. Food Meat Meat forms a central part in Etrandish cuisine: beef, veal, pork, mutton, and venison are all popular in Etrand. Dictated by the religious laws of Titanism, the meat of cats, dogs, horses and all sentient creatures (Humans, Elves, Orcs, Lizardmen, Dwarves, Halfling, Dragons) are forbidden. Meat is usually roasted or cooked and served hot. Smoked meat - such as smoked bacon - is usually served cold, although dry-fried bacon (due to the influence of Froturnish cuisine on Etrandish) is also widely eaten, especially combined with pasta. A unique meat dish in Etrand is the [[Wikipedia:Head cheese|brawn or "pig cheese"]] which was consumed only in Etrand before Artaburro came into existence. Sausages are also eated in Etrand - usually made out of a combination of pork, pig fat, garlic, pepper, and caraway, smoke-cooked and consumed as a cold cut. Fish is the staple food of coastal peoples, such as the residents of Copperport. Various edible clams are also consumed, for example geoduck was King Cairbré's favourite. Overall, the favourite type of meat depends on the region: in Southern Etrand, goat and sheep are preferred. In Inner-Etrand and Western Etrand, cattle are favoured. In the colder Northern Etrand, pigs are the favourites. Dairy and other animal products The most widely consumed dairy product in Etrand is cheese. Sour cream and cottage cheese are also consumed, but less widely than in Froturn. There is a certain type of cheese unique to Etrand, which is made by making heavy goat cheese, then allowing flies to lay eggs on it, letting fly maggots hatch and ferment the cheese, making it soft and taste "spicy" - due to sanitary concerns, the maggots are usually killed by magically freezing them before the cheese is served. Eggs are also widely consumed in Etrand, more so than in other countries. For the nobility of Etrand, the standard morning meal includes fried eggs, fried bacon and a random type of fruit. For the peasantry, an alternate type of egg is consumed: preserved eggs, made by preserving duck, chicken or quail eggs in a mixture of clay, ash, salt, quicklime, and wheat hay for several months. Cereal products Bread made out of wheat, barley or rice has always been the main staple food for the peoples of Etrand, as - despite the long and rather delicate line of production the cereal seeds have to through before turning into edible bread - it is the cheapest and most widely available type of food. In addition to bread, various pastries and pasta are also made out of the flour that is produced from cereals, but consumption of those is mostly limited to the upper class and the upper echelons of the urban middle class. Vegetables Out of all the countries in Artograch, vegetables have most of their prominence most likely in Etrand. Potatoes are widely consumed as a cheap and widely available alternate to bread. Cabbage, spinach, sorrel, turnips, radish, carrots, beetroots, beans, peas, onions, garlic and leeks all play part in Etrandish cuisine one way or another, consumed either raw or as part of various dishes, mainly soups or meat dishes. Fruits While not considered fruits by ordinary folks - as they are culinary vegatables - tomatoes and pepper are still botanically fruits, and they are both widely employed in Etrandish cuisine. Chili pepper is most widely used in Southern Etrand, where pretty much every non-sweet dish contains it one way or another. Culinary fruits such as apples, pears, peaches, cherries and berries are also consumed, but their role is much more limited in Etrandish cuisine than in other countries' cuisine - fruits are usually eaten raw or used as flavouring agents in pastries and sweet dishes, but since the number of sweet dishes is limited, their prominence is limited. Additionally, the Etrandish people have a taboo against mixing sweet and non-sweet, sharply contrasting with the people of Froturn who casually add strawberry jam to meat. Beverages Alcoholic beverages Traditionally, the main alcoholic beverages of Etrand were beer and mead. The earlier was adopted from the Dwarves of the North, while the latter was inspired by Wood Elven ciders. Ever since the Kingdom of Etrand has been founded, wine made an appearance in Etrand, but consumption was always limited to the nobility and clergy. Only during the reign of King Cairbré I of Etrand would wine-drinking spread to the middle class - Cairbré is also wrongfully credited with inventing or popularizing mulled wine, even though it has been gradually becoming more and more popular ever since the late 7th century AEKE. Even though Etrand annexed Hulra in the late 3th century AEKE, usquebaugh would not be popularized in Etrand until the early 8th century, when King Bryant I of Etrand popularized the beverage. Non-alcoholic beverages In Etrand, milk was always more widely consumed than in other countries. Throughout the centuries, the people of Etrand have made a whole art form out of the various magical and non-magical methods of preserving drinkable cow milk. Additionally, tea got introduced from Dragoc several centuries ago. Another prominent non-alcoholic beverage is acorn coffee. Similiar types of "coffee" are also made out of wheat, barley or oat. Nevertheless, the role non-alcoholic beverages remains low - as water is not always suitable to drink, milk is not readily available to urban citizens and exotic drinks like Wood Elven teas are drank mainly by the upper class - even children drink beer, although "lighter" types with lower alcohol content. Rural children often drink acorn coffee instead. Category:Kingdom of Etrand